My biggest fear
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: Makoto's biggest fear isn't the ocean or water. He's afraid of loosing his more important treasure.
1. Chapter 1

It was during a practice that Makoto noticed a red mark on Haru's shoulder. They were stretching out, so he had to wait until they were finished to approach to him.

"What's this, Haru?" he asked, innocently.

"What?" Haru returned, not knowing what Makoto was talking about.

"You... have a mark on your shoulder." For a moment he thought that it was a bug bite, but on a second look he noticed that it was more like a _shark_ bite, a love bite.

Haru avoided his gaze as usual, but not quite usual cause his cheeks flushed a little bit. "It's nothing" mumbled just before walking to the platform to dive in the pool.

Makoto smiled, amused with that reaction of him, but also in his chest a faint pain started to grow. _This means you chose Rin, doesn't?_

But what was he supposed to choose? He never had options because Makoto was nothing but a constant friend always by his side and Rin was... he was something else. He knew that Rin always moved something in Haru's guts, and even if Haruka himself didn't get what was it, Makoto did. Since they were little, Haru was dazzled by Rin and now...

He was thinking about all that while he prepared at the edge of the pool to his backstroke practice. He had a beautiful start and a good time in the first lap. But he couldn't let go all the thoughts about Haru and Rin and started to lose focus in his breath and movements. It took one bad stroke and the next thing he knew was that Haru was lifting him outside the water.

"Makoto? Are you okay?"

The concern on Haru's eyes was painfully reassuring. Haru and he had a special connection but just as friends, at least in Haru's eyes that was what they were. But Makoto wished different and he didn't made a move because their friendship was precious to him. Haru would always be by his side... as a precious friend and it was hurting him.

"I-I'm o..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Everything turned a turmoil, he just wanted to get out there as soon as he could. "I-I'm not feeling well... is better if I go home, I'm sorry"

He left as fast as his legs allowed him. He never felt so sad, so hurt and scared. He didn't wanted to grow apart from Haru just because he couldn't manage his feelings, and he was truly glad that Haru finally accepted his own feelings even if he couldn't accept Makoto's.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost time for Haru to get home. As he was considering going to talk to him, the doorbell rang one time. His mother would get it so he didn't move. A minute later, his own door was knocked and behind it Haru made his entrance.

"Haru..."

"You left without explanation."

His smile was natural but not sincere. "Yeah... I know."

"Are you okay, Makoto?"

"Yeah, I think..."

An awkward silence filled the room with an uncomfortable heat. "I... just need time."

"Was it... because of your fear?"

A soft laugh was his answer. "Yeah." It was because of his fear, not to water but to lose Haru.

Again, the silence between the two of them. It was something usual, but Makoto wasn't looking at Haru to read what was written on his expressionless face. But there was no need to see him to know what was his expression when he broke his silence one last time. "Haru... just... tell Rin that he shouldn't bite you".


	3. Chapter 3

"Haru… just… tell Rin that he shouldn't bite you".

His words left him and soon were lost in the silence between them. He knew, it was so obvious, that Haru was shocked that he found out but, they were always together, there was no thing Haru could hide from him, and the only things he tried to hide were always related to Rin.

He knew what was written on Haru's face, so he avoided his gaze one more time. "I'll be fine, I just need a rest."

But Haru voiced his toughts just then. "Why…? What has to do Rin with this?"

"Wh—" As he lifted his eyes, he did find shock on Haru's features but it wasn't because he had found out. Then, why? "W-well… he bit you, isn't?"

"Why would you think that? And is that the reason you were acting weird today?"

"Huh?! But I—" He always assumed that given the time, Haru would realize that he had feelings for Rin and eventually that would lead to them engaging a relationship, but the puzzled look on Haru's eyes amused him. "I… thought that…"

At his evasive answers, Haru pressed one more time. "Why were you acting weird today?"

He had no choice but to answer him straight, but he was afraid of what it would cause to their friendship. "I just… never wanted that things change between us so… I…" He lift his hands and covered his face to finish his declaration. "I was jealous of Rin. I thought that you and him were a thing now and I just…" He stopped with a big sigh, lifting his head and fixing his gaze on Haru. "I-I love you, Haru. I've loved you for a while but you…"

Haru's semblance was composed, as he wasn't surprised. "Tell me something new" his eyes screamed.

"Y-you knew?"

"Idiot. How long have we been together? You are not the only one who can read my thoughts? It was kinda obvious"

"B-But…"

"Just… I didn't knew if I was looking good or just pressing my hopes on you. I guess you can't read me that well either or..."

"WHAT?! Y-your… hopes?"

"Why would I be with Rin if I'm with you?"


End file.
